Electric devices such as inverters (power converters) for use on electric automobiles, fuel cell automobiles, etc., for example, are made up of various electric components (active components and passive components) such as switching elements, reactors, capacitors, etc. Since such electric components generate a considerable amount of heat when energized, the components need to be cooled sufficiently.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-207917 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2007-207917A”) discloses a structure for cooling an inverter with a liquid refrigerant that flows through a cooling passage having cooling fins, the inverter being disposed on an upper surface of the cooling passage.